User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 4
Rontraz's hand charged with energy. Rontraz: You have no idea what we can do. Me: Try anything you got! His hand energy surrounded his fingers, and cards came out. Rontraz: Quintuple ability activate!!!!!!!!!!! Me: WHAT? Fracflare: We are capable of things you can't even imagine! Our dimensions is beyond anything you pathetic weaklings have dreamed of! Rontraz: Solar Cosmix! A beam shot up and a huge flash lit up above us. The sky went dark, then thousands, maybe millions, of energy bolts came down and filled Fracflare with their power. Rontraz: Now we have the power of the stars! Fracflare: AND NOW OUR NEXT ABILITIES WILL RIP YOUR MINDS APART AT THE SIGHT! He charged, surrounded by explosions and bolts that made me dizzy to watch. Drago: Focus! Here it comes! Rontraz: Great Rift Thrasher! We found Fracflare behind us, with a huge burst of power and Drago flew up, just barely avoiding the storm of fury. Fracflare: Now FOR OUR TRUE POWER!!!!!!!!!! Rontraz: Breaker Mantle Nova+Shining Death+Obliteration Ripper X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I stared shocked at the use of a forbidden card with the power he already kept letting loose simply with footsteps. I was shaken awake when he was surrounded with so much energy he seemed to explode. He fired a blast of all of the energy, ripping the ground apart. Even the sky seemed unstable. Drago: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH! His bloodcurdling scream that I can't describe properly, was with the sight of this power destroying him, the worst sound possible to make. He was thrown down, but refused to die. He was beating his wings with all his might, pushing the blast with his bare hands, even digging his toes into the ground and straining his legs to keep from falling. But it was too powerful. I couldn't bear the sight. I reacted on impulse and experience. Me: TITANIUM STREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNGGGGGGTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His shield formed, and he struggled to hold it up, His screams were worsening, and I knew an enemy like this could not be allowed to win, not today. Me: CORE BUSTER! DRAGON HARD STRIKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He screamed louder and louder, shootting his glowing ball of energy and shattering his own shield. The ball pushed back the attack, and made lightning come out of the mass of conflicting power. The energy, along with his energy bolts from charging Dragon Hard Striker, shot in all directions. If this wasn't so important, I could have lost myself in the whirl of energy. But I dodged falling builings and said, Me: NOW DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Drago: NO MORE, FRACFLARE! He fired his energy, shooting it deep into the whirling blaze of power that nearly hypotized me. He grabbed me and flew as the energy all exploded at once, destroying everything that could be seen. It reached us and we fell to the ground. I could hear the enemies shouting at us vaguely, but I couldn't understand what they said. Me: Are you okay, Drago?! I'm sorry i wasn't faster! I said this while the energy whirled and burned everything. Drago: No...And we are watching everything fall, THE PLANET WE CAME TO HELP! Me: This is far from the whole planet, but I understa---- The final ripple of the great, horrible explosion came and knocked us to the ground. One thing stood out, a terrible thing. There was Fracflare, shaken, falling apart, but still standing. He hunched over, walking at us, and holding his rock parts together with his lava. Rontraz: So that is your POWER! WELL, KAITAR, THERE IS NO DOUBT WHO YOU AREEEEEEEEEEE! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: NO MORE OF THIS! Drago: CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? Rontraz: YES! IT IS MAGNIFICENT! I stared in anger and shock at these words. Fracflare: WE ARE STRONG? WHY SHOULD WE WORRY ABOUT THE WEAK? Me: DRAGON FORCE STRIKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It shot Fracflare, who got hit in the shoulder, spun around, and used his lava to stretch his fist and hit Drago in the face. Rontraz: Already you see why we use forbidden cards, aside from the power. ROXTUS INCINERATOR X! Fracflare exploded, releasing a giant wave of energy, lava, fire, and lightning. Drago: YOU WILL NOT HIT ME LIKE THAT AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Me: TRIPLE ABILITY! DRAGON STRENGTH, METAL BARNUM, AND TITANIUM HAMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He went through the unstoppable wave while spinning, releasing thousands of shards of explosive titanium. The barrage, combined with the forbidden card's wearout of Fracflare, utterly shattered him. His pieces and energy flew up to the sky and exploded, then drago fired at random pieces with dragon strength and caused them to explode into oblivion. Rontraz: YES! MELTDOWN THRASHER! It was death from above. The pieces exploded and the power rained on Drago, knocking him down and pounding him on the ground. Then they reformed into a twisted, warped Fracflare, horribly held together by his lava. Me: What? DRAGO! GET UP! Drago: I'm...all right. He got up, forcing himself to overcome his agony in standing. Rontraz: THIS is the other reason why we use the forbidden cards. He releases so much energy, his body falls apart. With out mutations and experiments, we have made him more flexible and more able to release his POWER! Drago: YOU'RE MAD! Me: YOU HAVE NO HONOR, NO WORTH, AND NO REMORSE! WE...WILL...DESTROY YOU! Fracflare: AHAHAHAHAHAH! RANT AND RAVE ALL YOU WANT, YOU WILL BE CRUSHED AND GROUND BENEATH MY HEEL! Drago: Do it. Me: But we also have a power boost! BAKUNANO BOOST! Drago gripped sonicanon and glared at Fracflare, who sneered at him. The fight was about to continue... To Be Continued. Category:Blog posts